Journey's End - What happened behind closed doors
by DoctorPiper
Summary: Rose goes to speak with Donna after experiencing a certain encounter between the two of them earlier around the TARDIS console. Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor the characters in this fanfiction.


Earth had returned home, thanks to the team in the TARDIS. Everyone clapped and cheered and exchanged grins and hugs. Donna was walking past Martha and Rose as they hugged when she gently placed her hand on Rose's arm. Next thing she knew, a very happy and excited Rose had wrapped her arms around her. Donna returned the embrace, laughing and smiling. She stood there with her arms wrapped around Rose's waist, and every time she took a breath, she took in the lovely scent of the blonde's beautiful, golden hair. Her eyes closed as she still smiled, the excitement of their victory still running through her.  
Rose closed her eyes as well, laughing with Donna and everyone else in the room. She could feel Donna's fiery red hair on her neck, and it comforted her. After a little while, the two women realized they had been hugging for quite some time and pulled away almost suddenly, yet reluctantly. They exchanged a glance of confusion and embarrassment then carried on, pretending like nothing happened.

After the excitement in the TARDIS had died down, the Doctor announced that he would wait twenty-four hours to take everybody home. He wanted at least one last day with these people…his family.

The group spent time together in the console room of the TARDIS, talking about every day Earth things or sharing stories about alien encounters and planets they had visited. They spent hours doing this, enjoying every minute, but finally, they were all tired enough to go to their own rooms and rest. Donna gave the Doctor one last hug and said, "Goodnight, Spaceman." before she walked off to her room. She yawned as she opened the door and walked in. Once in, she took off her clothes and put them away. She didn't really feel like putting on her normal pajamas, so she slipped on a large T-shirt and left it at that. She walked over to her bed and sat down, thinking about everything that had happened today. She still felt a little strange, but having the Doctor's mind…it was brilliant, incredible, fantastic, _molto bene_! Hm…she would have to get used to that. Her thoughts began to drift to a certain moment…one that seemed to last forever but at the same time less than a second. She closed her eyes as she tried her best to remember the smell…the smell of that beautiful blonde hair, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. Before she could think anymore about it, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," Donna said, and the door opened slowly…almost painfully so. Donna looked up to see who it was. Rose stood there, her hand still balled in a fist, resting on the door where she had been knocking, her other hand on the door knob. She was wearing a long, white, button up shirt with a pair of gray shorts underneath. "Donna," she said quietly. "We need to talk."

Donna moved over, giving Rose plenty of room to sit down beside her on the bed. Rose walked over and sat down, her hands in her lap. She looked down at them, trying to gain the courage to speak. "What is it?" Donna asked quietly and gently.  
"I…well, um…Today," Rose began, "back in the console room. When…when we…I felt…"  
Donna looked at Rose with slightly sad eyes, but her eyes also had a sparkle in them. A sparkle of admiration and excitement. She gently took Rose's hand and simply said, "I know."  
Rose looked up at Donna, into her beautiful, kind face, then pressed her lips gently against the redhead's. She moved to where her whole body was facing Donna, and took Donna's face into her hands, deepening the kiss. Donna responded by wrapping both of her arms around Rose and pulling her close. She could feel the warmth of the blonde's body against her own, and it comforted her. Rose broke the kiss for a moment, only a moment, to whisper, "Oh, Donna…I have been wanting to do this for so long now."  
Donna responded by pulling Rose back into a kiss, this time much more passionate and needy. She had wanted this, too. Ever since this wonderful woman had helped her turn on the right path, Donna hadn't been able to get her out of her mind. She ran her fingers through Rose's hair then moved her hands down her neck, over her shoulder, down her arms. Then she ran her hands along Rose's sides, feeling her slim curves under her palms. Rose smiled as she kissed Donna, her face turning a bit pink at the touch of this gorgeous redhead. She took her hands from Donna's face and put one on her waist. The other she moved down to Donna's leg, very exposed because of her lack of clothing. She gently ran her hand up and down Donna's leg, feeling its warmth. She felt Donna try not to shudder under her touch, and she laughed a short, quiet, sweet laugh. Donna felt her face become hot. She wanted to say something sassy, her initial reaction to anything that makes her the least bit embarrassed, however she didn't have any idea what to say. That and, well…she just didn't want Rose to stop. She sat there, kissing Rose, feeling the beautiful blonde's hand still moving up and down her leg, thinking of what she should do. Finally, she decided.  
She reached up to Rose's large, button-up shirt and unbuttoned it, slowly and not with very much confidence. She was very nervous. She had never been with a woman before, and she had never felt this way before. It was scary but at the same time exciting.  
Donna was getting more and more confident as time passed, and she finally finished unbuttoning Rose's shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. Rose shrugged it off then directed her attention back to Donna. She gently tugged on Donna's shirt, signaling that if she had to take hers off, Donna had to do the same. Donna's confidence waning a bit, she hesitated before she pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it to the floor. Neither woman had been wearing a bra, and they sat there for a moment, exposed and sharing a look of pure admiration. "Rose," Donna whispered, her expression becoming a bit sad. Rose was instantly concerned, "What? Donna, what's wrong?"  
"Well," Donna began, "wh-what about…what about _Spaceman_?" She just couldn't help but to put some sass into what she said. The humor helped to ease the pain the thought of Rose being with the Doctor gave her.  
"Donna Noble!"  
Before Donna could respond to Rose's harsh, scolding tone, she found herself lying flat on her back, each of her wrists in Rose's hands, the stunning young blonde above her, her hair hanging down beside her face. "Forget the Doctor. I want _you_. The most important woman in the whole of creation." She leaned down and gently kissed Donna's neck, her hands moving from Donna's wrists lower and lower and lower until they finally found what they were looking for. She took one of Donna's breasts into her hand and began to massage it, resting her other hand on Donna's waist. Donna whimpered at the touch and felt her face become even hotter than before. Rose smiled, content with Donna's reaction to her touch. She kissed Donna lightly on the lips before she moved down to pay attention to her nipple.  
Donna felt Rose's tongue make a circular motion around her nipple and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from making a noise. She knew that this was only the beginning, that there was more, and she wasn't sure if she could contain herself. Suddenly, she felt Rose's hand move from her waist to another area and felt Rose tug at her knickers. Rose looked up at Donna, and Donna nodded in approval. Rose smiled her sly smile, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth a bit as she pulled Donna's knickers off and tossed them to the floor beside her shirt. She stopped massaging Donna's breast and slowly moved her hand down Donna's side. She continued past Donna's hips and ran both her hands down Donna's beautiful legs. Donna's breathing was becoming a bit heavy, and she closed her eyes, not completely sure if she was ready for what was to come.  
Suddenly, Donna felt Rose's tongue on her inner thigh, moving slowly up…up…up…until Rose reached her destination. She slowly ran her tongue up Donna's sensitive area, and she heard Donna gasp. That made her smile again, and she began to gently flick Donna's clit with her tongue. Donna whimpered again and this time whispered, "Please." Rose knew what Donna wanted. She slowly inserted her index finger into Donna and felt Donna arch her back just a bit. She continued to lick Donna while she moved her finger slowly in and out, wanting more than anything to pleasure Donna, to make her feel good.  
Donna moved her hips a bit at the same speed Rose was moving her hand. She had never felt this way before, never been pleasured like this before, and she loved it. Rose's hand began to move a bit faster, and a soft moan escaped from Donna's lips. The rest of the world began to just melt away. Donna felt as if she and Rose were floating, together, in space, just the two of them, completely alone. She felt Rose insert another finger, and she gasped again, breathing a bit faster than before. After a little while, Donna could feel how close she was. The closer she got, the more she moaned and louder. Rose sped up, happy to be giving Donna so much pleasure. Donna's hips moved in sync with Rose's hand as she writhed under this gorgeous blonde's touch. Rose looked at Donna, her fiery red hair covering the pillow where her head rested, and saw that her eyes were closed. Rose could tell she was in a completely different world.  
They were still completely alone, floating in space, when Donna cried out Rose's name as she reached an intense orgasm. Rose kept her hand where it was and kissed Donna passionately. Donna returned the kiss, still moaning and whimpering softly, her muscles still constricting around Rose's fingers.

After a while, Rose pulled away, breaking the kiss. She pulled her fingers out from Donna and just gazed into the stunning redhead's eyes. Donna looked back at Rose and smiled, looking a bit embarrassed. "Oh, Donna," Rose said. "You are so beautiful."  
Donna laughed. "I'm nothing compared to you," she said in a joking tone, still not completely sure how to act or what to say in a situation like this. Rose smiled and said, "Oh, hush." She turned over where she was lying right beside Donna. After a while, they both drifted off to sleep.

Rose woke up to the warm touch of Donna's arm around her bare body. The redhead had put her arm around Rose and pulled her as close to her as possible, wanting to feel the warmth of Rose's skin against her own. Rose smiled and rested her hand on Donna's.

A soft, happy sigh escaped Donna's lips as she smiled at the blonde's touch. "It's not fair, you know," she said quietly, jokingly.

Rose was confused, "What isn't fair?"

"That I'm lying here, wearing no clothes whatsoever, and you've still got on your shorts and knickers."

Rose felt her face turn a bit pink and wasn't sure what to say. A moment later, she felt Donna's hand move slowly down her stomach, and the redhead whispered, "I believe it's your turn, darling."

Donna's hand went under the waistband of the gray shorts Rose was wearing, and that's when Donna noticed that was all Rose was wearing. No knickers. She smiled and thought, _"Oh, my Bad Wolf…"_  
Rose bit her bottom lip when she felt Donna's fingers begin to explore her. Her face was hot, and her eyes were now closed. After a few minutes of this, she just felt Donna was teasing her, and she turned over to lie on her back and spread her legs a bit, her entire body screaming,_ "Please." _Donna sat up, moved to where she was above Rose, and smiled, but her smile showed that she was a bit nervous and insecure. She had never done anything like this and was _not _very sure of herself. Rose opened her eyes to look at Donna and could tell she was nervous. She reached up and pulled Donna into a passionate kiss. When it was broken, she whispered, "You're brilliant."

Donna's confidence level went up, and she inserted a finger into Rose, who was more than ready. "Oh, Donna," Rose whispered, her eyes closed again. Donna continued to pleasure Rose slowly for a while and then added another finger and sped up. Rose moaned and bucked her hips. She was beginning to feel lightheaded and euphoric, all other thoughts that weren't about Donna, everything bad in her life, all of her problems just falling away into nothing.

Donna sped up her pace a bit more, and Rose opened her eyes for just a moment to find Donna's fiery red hair and grasp it, gently at first, then more firmly. The pain Donna felt was nothing. She liked it, actually, and it encouraged her to do even more. She pulled her fingers out from Rose, and she heard the blonde whimper, afraid Donna had stopped. Donna touched her lips to Rose's, very lightly, almost teasing her, then placed kisses on her body moving down from her neck to her stomach and even lower. Rose cried out when she felt Donna's tongue explore her, just as her fingers had done before. This, however, felt even better, and Rose pulled Donna's hair just a bit, her grip still very tight on the beautiful, flaming locks. Donna began to lick Rose's clit slowly, lightly at first. Rose moaned, signaling that she wanted more. Donna smiled and took Rose's clit into her mouth, alternating between sucking and licking. Rose writhed under the pleasure this redhead was giving her, and when she felt Donna's fingers plunge into her again, she moaned her name.

Donna continued to pleasure Rose with her tongue and fingers, Rose writhing under her, her hand moving faster, fingers curled to give Rose the most pleasure she could. Finally, Rose reached an orgasm, her hips bucked, her grip tightened even more in Donna's hair, and she cried out Donna's name. More whimpers followed after Rose settled back down, her face hot, her hands still wrapped in the beautiful, fiery mess that was Donna's hair. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at Donna, she smiled. She pulled her hands out of Donna's hair and rested them on Donna's cheeks. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked.

Donna smiled back at Rose and shook her head. "Not at all, darling." She lay back down beside Rose, put her arm around the gorgeous blonde, and pulled her to her. Rose kissed Donna, it was soft and sweet at first, then it became deep and passionate. After what felt like forever, they pulled away from each other, their foreheads touching, eyes closed.

"I love you," Rose whispered.

"I love you, too," Donna whispered back.

The two women fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
